


Helping A Friend

by Maymot97



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, this is my first time writing this trope and lord i hope its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Bumblebee goes into heat and asks Drift for help dealing with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a strange need for Bumblebee/Drift in this particular fandom after watching the Octopunch episode (look I don't know why) and there wasn't one that I could find with just the two of them, so I wrote one. 
> 
> A Note: As per usual, I assume that all Cybertronian characters in this show (and all Transformers media sans Sari in Animated) are adults always. Doesn't matter if they just emerged from the Well or are 8 million years old. Just keep that in mind.

Bumblebee wasn’t normally a bot that got hot and bothered often. Like he’d had his fair share of encounters with others, including one rather long session with Knock Out- the mere mention of making lubricant well up in his valve. So, when he began to find himself often mildly charged he was worried and embarrassed. The embarrassment being the reason he found himself reluctant to go to Fixit for a scan. 

And how he found himself out in the woods, a good distance away from the scrapyard, leaning against a tree with one of his middle fingers just rubbing incessantly at his exterior node, quickly coaxing himself to his third overload. As he breached threshold, he groaned in frustration, as the charge only seemed to build instead of dissipating, as it should have. 

Giving his node a rest, Bumblebee reached down and ran his fingers to the lubricant dribbling out his valve in a near constant stream. He plunged two fingers into his valve, moaning as the sensors lit up at the lightest touch. Under normal interfacing circumstances he was not normally this sensitive. As he continued to bring himself towards another overload, Bumblebee cursed himself for not attempting to gain relief with a member of his team. Surely, if he had this would be more bearable.

It wasn’t as if his team wasn’t eligible for interfacing. Sideswipe was unattached and quite attractive, if a bit annoying sometimes. He’d seen Strongarm’s spike once, on accident, and he knew that she was the perfect size to fill him up just right. Grimlock would be stretch, but he knew the Dinobot would be gentle with him. Even Jetstorm and Slipstream were rather attractive, though Bumblebee didn’t often find himself interested in interface with minicons. The size differences were usually too big of a hurdle to get over. Drift…

Drift would frag him just as hard as he needed to be fragged. 

The thought of Drift fragging him is what pushed Bumblebee into his fourth overload. As soon as he came down from it, Bumblebee opened his comlink and asked Drift to come to his location, without Jetstorm and Slipstream.

As soon as Drift saw Bumblebee he immediately pulled his EM field in until it was only barely away from his armor plating.

“You are in heat,” he said simply, taking a step or two towards Bumblebee, before kneeling in between his outstretched legs. “I assume you asked me here in hopes that I would help?”

Bumblebee nodded, but at the same time asked, “This is what a heat cycle feels like?”

Drift raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never had one?”

“I was emerged from the Well after the war began, my interfacing systems didn’t even activate until we were on Earth, and heat’s don’t come often. I’ve never fallen into the right time frame.”

Bumblebee’s fingers were still buried in his valve, shallowly moving in and out.

“Will you help?”

Drift nodded. He lay down in front of Bumblebee and nudged his fingers away before latching on to Bumblebee’s node with his lips. Bumblebee tensed, his thighs clenching around Drift’s head. Drift chuckled, the vibrations making Bumblebee give out a small shuddering moan, and moved down just slightly, lapping at Bumblebee’s valve, just barely pressing his tongue into the valve. Lubricant continued to dribble out of Bumblebee’s valve.

After a torturously short amount of time, Drift moved up to mouth at the side of Bumblebee’s neck, while reaching down and slowly fingering him. Bumblebee reached out and wrapped his arms around Drift’s neck. Drift pulled back, and softly kissed Bumblebee.

As he pulled out of the kiss, Drift said, “You taste good.”

Bumblebee smiled and giggled quickly, but bucked up against Drift’s fingers, urging him to continue. 

Drift took the hint and leaned back on his shins, so that Bumblebee could see as he released his spike from it’s casing. Once the spike was fully pressurized, Bumblebee sat up and wrapped one of his hands around it. Drift allowed him to stroke for a few seconds before removing his hand and pulling his hips up. Bumblebee yelped as his upper body suddenly slipped down the tree he was leaning against.  
Leaning over him, Drift lined up and slowly pushed in, allowing himself a small smile as Bumblebee moaned and clenched around him. Giving Bumblebee a minute to adjust once Drift was completely in, Drift rested his forehead against Bumblebee’s.

“How do you want this?” he asked.

“Rough,” Bumblebee answered, his voice rough and filled with arousal.

Drift nodded once and immediately pulled out until just the tip of his spike remained inside and then he thrust back inside, quickly and roughly causing Bumblebee to be jerked backwards. He kept up this pace until he found himself nearing overload. He reached down and rubbed at Bumblebee’s node. 

It didn’t take long for Bumblebee to tense up around him and overload. Bumblebee’s valve clenching around his spike pulled Drift over the edge.

As Bumblebee came down from his overload, he was relieved to find that the charge had finally gone and breathed a sigh of relief. Drift slowly pulled out and put his spike away- he’d bother with cleaning up once he got back to the scrapyard. Beneath him Bumblebee grimaced as he felt a mix of lubricant and transfluid flow out his valve.

“This is gonna be hard to explain,” he said as he closed his valve cover and sat up. 

There was lubricant all over his thighs and hands. He felt sticky and a little gross and wanted nothing than to go find the car wash. Only problem was it was the middle of the day.

“Do you feel better?” Drift asked as he stood up, reaching out a hand to help Bumblebee up.

Bumblebee nodded as he grasped Drift’s hand and let him pull him up. He leaned heavily on Drift because his legs felt like jelly. Drift wrapped an arm around him in order to help him stay up.

“Let us get back to the scrapyard and clean up.”

Bumblebee smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Oh, and thank you.”


End file.
